


Sweet Haze

by LemonClementine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonClementine/pseuds/LemonClementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Marvel Cinekink meme, prompt: Lorelei gets Steve and Thor under her mind control and uses it to make them fuck each other, as her way of fucking with their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Haze

It wasn't that Lorelei didn't enjoy playing with her new toys. She certainly did. But sometimes, she liked taking a break. It was hard work, keeping her army of new thralls ready for action and under her control, and even _she_ needed a bit of a rest now and then.   
  
Fortunately, she had found the perfect entertainment for such a time.   
  
Getting Thor under her control had taken a little maneuvering on her part, but it wasn't hard at all. She'd only had to disguise herself as a common Aesir woman, strategically position herself, and then pretend to fall and sprain her ankle. Thor, being who he was, immediately hurried over to help her. The prince's mind was strong, but it was not a match for her powers. Thor's mental defenses fell and came under her control easily.   
  
The other man, the one they called Captain America... he was more of a challenge. First was the problem of getting access to him. When she actually managed to track him down, he was surrounded by too many people for her to make an effective move. Getting the men under her control would be no problem, but the women... they complicated matters, seeing as they were generally immune to her powers. She could always kill them, but that was messy, and there really were a lot of them at times. Finally, however, she managed to find him during one of his early-morning runs, got the drop on him, and a few moments later, the man was under her complete control.   
  
Now, Lorelei grinned. Both Thor and the other man- Steve Rogers, she thought- were gazing at her with identical dopey grins. "You two... entertain me," she ordered. Both approached her, ready to fulfill her every whim, but she stopped them. Not that she was opposed to it, of course, but not now. "No. Not with me. With each other."

"Lady Lorelai?" Steve asked, brow furrowing in confusion.   
  
"I want you and Thor to lie together, like you would with me," Lorelei said bluntly. "I do not care which of you is dominant but I wish to see one of you take the other one."   
  
Steve's eyes widened slightly, clarity trying to force its way through the cloying haze of Lorelei's magic. The witch smirked- this one was strong of spirit indeed. She couldn't have that, so she placed a deceptively gentle hand on his shoulder. Steve shuddered as more magic wracked his body, this blast more painful than the first. Lorelei couldn't have her little pets forgetting their place; forgetting who controlled them. His breath came in short, pained puffs when she finally let him go. "Are there any more objections, then?" she asked sweetly. Steve's eyes refocused, without any troublesome hints of his true personality coming through.   
  
"No, my lady," he replied dutifully. Lorelei smirked.   
  
"That's what I thought. Now do as I tell you and strip. Both of you." Thor and Steve did as she ordered, divesting themselves of their clothing. Thor paused for a split-second when he reached his undergarments, but a glare from Lorelei had him reaching for those too.   
  
Once the two of them were bare as the days they were born, Lorelei grinned. "Thor- I wish for you to take Steve. Make sure that you are thorough in the preparations- you wouldn't want to hurt him, hmm?" she purred. Thor nodded his understanding and walked, stiffly, over to Steve. Steve offered no protest as Thor took his face in his hands, clumsily mashing their mouths together for a sloppy kiss. Briefly, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him it wasn't supposed to happen like this, but it was ruthlessly squashed. A louder voice insisted that he do as he was told, that it was a bad idea to resist. He wanted this. So, hesitantly, Steve began to kiss back.   
  
When Steve didn't immediately respond, Thor began to worry. Something was wrong- something he couldn't quite pin down was telling him that this wasn't normal, that the person he was bedding should be frantically licking and sucking into his own mouth, not just standing there accepting it. At least, he thought he had memories of it being like that in the past. But when Steve finally started to respond, he happily accepted it. Their kissing became more heated and frantic, with Thor greedily swallowing Steve's moans. The bearded man roughly shoved his thigh between Steve's legs, huffing in pleasure when he found a hardness there. Steve tried to get more friction by thrusting his hips forward, grinding his erection on the pillar of solid muscle that was Thor's leg.

The two of them would have been more than happy to continue on in that vein, taking their time and enjoying the process, but Lorelei was getting impatient. "Hurry up! I told you to _take_ him! Stop wasting time!"   
  
Thor broke the kiss, trying to ignore the keening sound Steve made when he broke contact. Carefully, he guided the other man down to the ground and pulled his legs apart, grinning when he saw how hard Steve was. He looked around the room, looking for something he could use to loosen Steve before entering him- he still retained enough agency to know that just wildly thrusting into a man would only hurt the both of them. But when he looked around, the only things he could find in the room were Lorelei (now with her hand up her skirts) and some Midgardian weaponry the witch had stolen from somewhere.   
  
Then he was just going to have to do this without any outside help. Spreading Steve's legs even wider, Thor bent down and nuzzled the other man's balls, grinning at the keening sound Steve made. He decided he liked it and poked his tongue out. Tentatively, he started to lick at Steve's sac, enjoying the reactions he could coax out of him. Steve arched his back, panting under Thor's ministration.   
  
"Good," he gasped out. "It feels good..."   
  
"Do you want more?" Thor asked. For some reason, it felt important to him to ask, although he wasn't really sure why. Lorelei had ordered them to do it, and making her happy was the most important thing in the Nine Realms as far as he was concerned. A point that was only underscored when the woman's impatient voice urged them on.   
  
"What, are you going to take all day? The Midgardians revere you as a fertility god, you know- it would be a pity for them to find out their trust was misplaced, do you not think?" she mocked. Thor grit his teeth. He was sworn to protect her and would never allow her to come to harm, but something in him irrationally wanted to go and throttle her, shut her up permanently. But that was stopped in its tracks- Lorelei's magic had picked up on the traitorous thoughts and stamped down on them.   
  
"Do you want more?" Thor asked, repeating himself. Steve nodded, his entire body flushing brightly. Whether it was from embarrassment or arousal was up for debate.   
  
"Yes, please," he said, his voice cracking.   
  
And Thor gave him more. With a smooth motion, he spread Steve's legs as far as they would go, and got down close to the other man's most intimate part. Steve almost screamed at the first press of Thor's tongue at his entrance. It was wet, warm, thick- unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and it felt _wonderful_. Thor seemed pleased by his reaction, going back and delving his tongue inside of Steve's body, as deep as he possibly could. He marveled at the way Steve's inner muscles fluttered around his tongue, contracting as though they couldn't figure out whether they wanted to push him out, or draw him in deeper.   
  
Steve panted, pressing a hand to his mouth to muffle any embarrassing noises. Whatever Thor was doing to him... he had no words to describe it. Theoretically, he'd known it was possible, of course, but he'd never dreamed that such an act would ever be done to him. It was so intimate and loving... and somehow _wrong_ , at least here. Why was it wrong? It felt so good, why was his mind trying to fight back against it?

"Ah... Thor..." he tried to form words to express his concerns, but his mind was clouded by pleasure and a strange fuzzy feeling he couldn't name. "Thor..."   
  
"Mmm?" Thor asked, unable to form proper words with his tongue otherwise occupied.   
  
"Thor, please..." Steve begged brokenly, not sure if he wanted him to stop or continue.   
  
Lorelei, however, had picked up on the tone in Steve's voice. "Enough!" she barked. "He's ready. Take him, Thor!"   
  
Before his muddled brain could process what was happening, Steve felt the blunt head of Thor's cock pressing against his opening. He cried out, though he wasn't sure if it was in invitation or in warning. He couldn't get his brain to work, couldn't even form full sentences. Was it just that he was too far gone from pleasure, or was it something else? It felt like he had forgotten something important, but that he no longer even had the capacity to understand what "forgetting" even meant.   
  
All of that became moot, however, when Thor pistoned his hips forward, driving himself into Steve's body and hitting his prostate directly. Steve moaned loudly, any thoughts he might have been trying to form melting away under the relentless pounding of his prostate gland. Thor seemed unnaturally gifted in that task, seemingly able to strike the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. Steve felt like he was going to split in two, and he would be perfectly happy with that outcome. He lost any capacity for critical thought that he might have had remaining when Thor rached down and wrapped a warm, calloused palm around his cock and pumped it.  
  
"Thor... I'm going to..."   
  
"Then come," Thor said, continuing to snap his hips up into Steve's body while jerking him off. Steve's eyes rolled back in his head, vision going white as he exploded all over Thor's hand and his own chest.   
  
The rapid, sporadic clenching of Steve's inner muscles caused Thor to reach his peak as well, and he came with a roar, spilling himself deep inside of Steve's body. Both men were vaguely aware of a soft, feminine-sounding moan, followed by heavy breathing.   
  
Lorelei. They had completely forgotten about her, caught up in their own tasks.   
  
"I must say, gentlemen, I am very impressed," the witch cackled. "Based on your performances with me I was prepared to write the two of you off as lost causes. It seems you just needed the proper motivation, though. Well done. I will need to keep you around for that. You can entertain me while I rule this realm. Next time perhaps you can switch, and I know this realm has all sorts of interesting devices to use during the act as well..."   
  
She probably would have continued on in that vein if the door hadn't suddenly been kicked inwards, and a stream of female SHIELD agents in tactical gear swarmed in like so many ants to a picnic.   
  
"Oh shit!" one of them swore, upon realizing what she'd just barged in on. "Excuse me, Thor, Captain Rogers."   
  
"Shaddup, Maggie," one of the others retorted. "The target's right there! Remember what that Asgardian woman told us!"

The team of agents separated into two different groups, the first firing a volley of bullets at Lorelei. While she tried to recover from that attack, the second group bum-rushed her, with the apparent leader carrying a cage-like device. Through his confused haze, Thor recognized it as the muzzle they used to keep Lorelei from speaking, and thus enchanting men. Wait- enchanting men!? That's right! Thor realized with growing horror what must have happened.   
  
When was the last time he could remember without a strange haze clouding his mind? When he'd gone to help that injured woman back in Asgard, maybe? Of course. That "injured woman" had just been Lorelei in disguise. How could he have been so _stupid_? Worse, how could he have succumbed to her charms so easily and been lead to do such things to his teammate?   
  
Lorelei fought, but she was outnumbered and outgunned by the agents, one of whom seemed to take personal offense at the witch's violation of Captain America. The woman, faceless and anonymous behind her tactical armor, seemed to take great pleasure in shocking Lorelei with one of those electrical sticks that some mortals carried around with them, at least if her sadistically gleeful laugh was anything to go by. Once the muzzle was on, the agents attached strange-looking metal devices to Lorelei's wrists and ankles. Extra magical suppression, Thor thought.   
  
Once the muzzle was in place, her powers were broken, and Steve and Thor, both blessedly clear-headed again, jumped to their feet and scrambled to find something, anything, to cover themselves with. Both were completely unable to look at each other, Steve turning a furious red when he caught a glimpse of Thor's body, and Thor hanging his head in shame when the memories of what he'd just done came back.   
  
The agents all stared awkwardly at the ground, trying to pretend that they hadn't interrupted what they had. "Umm... maybe we should wait outside?"   
  
THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote porn... sorry.


End file.
